


What If?

by phantomlove908



Series: College AU's [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, What I wrote during a math lecture, college apps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: Chuck is a senior in high school and is worried about graduation and how it will affect his relationship with John.Mostly an AU, his parents are present.





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> As a transfer student I’m currently stressing out about college applications. So I asked myself, how would Chuck do?
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Chuck was sitting in his desk and working on his college applications. A moment of agony for most high school seniors. The thoughts kept running through his mind;  _ What if I don’t get accepted to any school? What happens if I fail? What if I get accepted and still manage to fail? What about Casey? _ It seemed unrealistic that he would fail considering the AP classes he had taken, extracurriculars and his 4.0 GPA. Yet he could not help but worry. 

He also could not shake the feeling of what would happen with John after graduation. He knew that high school romances usually ended in heartbreak once fall started. Part him him still hoped that they would be part of the few that actually make it.

He was probably overreacting. After all, there was still an entire school year left. There was still time left but he sort of felt the end coming. John had already enlisted with the marines. He was not surprised since he was part of the school’s Marine Corps JROTC and part of the local Young Marines ever since he was old enough to join— eight years old. Despite the program being for kids and teens, the platoon still enforced a lot of PT and discipline. It seemed like his entire life had been leading up to the Marines.  _ Will this cause an issue between us? _

Chuck breathed out a sigh as he smiled at the memory of when he first met Casey. He was also surprised at how gentle he turned out to be. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door.

“Yes, mom”

“Casey’s here to see you,” she smiled at him, “I need to go out and your dad is still gone. Remember the rules, stay in the living room and try not to get too handsy-”

“Mom,” he yelled failing to conceal his embarrassment. He followed her to the living room and wave an awkward hello to John. She gave both of them a quick hug before ushering a goodbye. 

“I trust you boys, behave.”

“No worries, Mrs. Bartowski. I’ll make sure he listens,” Casey smiled like the innocent guy he pretended to be.

As soon as she left, Casey embraced Chuck from behind and nuzzled the crook of his neck. He stayed there for a few seconds until he felt that Chuck was no longer extremely tense. “Are you okay,” he asked.

Chuck untangled himself from him and turned to face him. 

“John, we need to talk”

Now it was Casey’s turn to get tense because statements like that hardly ever ended well.

“Okay,” he muttered as he walked into the living room and sat down. 

“This might just be me overreacting but I’m scared of what will happen after graduation. Well, us, to be exact.”

“What do you mean?” 

Chuck looked at the floor, unable to face John. 

“I love you and we’re doing good so far. I’m just afraid that we will break up once we part ways.”

Casey responded with a tight hug, “Life works in mysterious ways. What a cliche but that doesn’t mean I won’t put up a fight to be with you. As long as you still want me, of course.”

Chuck began shedding a few tears, “Of course I will.”

“It will be rough between the Marines and you at Stanford-“

“I haven’t even been accepted yet. I haven’t even sent the application. Almost though.”

“They’ll be stupid not to. Anyway, if we both put in the work, I’m sure we will make it through anything.”

“Is that a proposal,” Chuck smiled, “because it sure sounded like one.”

Casey kissed him deeply, “When I propose, you’ll know it.”

  
  



End file.
